


The End

by Circus_Craze



Series: Bendy and the Ink Machine Fics [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, I don't know how to tag this, I'm Sorry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: Henry, Allison, and Thomas finally kill the ink demon, and get an awful surprise, one that breaks all of their hearts.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really angsty idea I had. I wanted to write it before chapter five came out, because I'm pretty sure the ending will be super different.
> 
> Tw: A lot of angst, violence, fighting, death, and sadness.

Henry breathed heavily, his axe in his hand. He was covered in ink and was bleeding, but it didn't stop him. In fact it only seemed to fuel him more, the adrenaline making him unable to feel the pain from his wounds as much. All he was focused on was the fight, and finishing it.

After everything he had been through, Henry was finally ready to confront the ink demon. He had spent the whole time running, but with his allies, Allison and Tom, they were finally able to take on the ink demon. It wasn't easy. It was far from it, but the three of them managed to wound the demon. 

The other two were still fighting. He thought that it wouldn't take much more for them to end it, and then the ink demon’s reign of terror would finally be over. It would never be able to hurt anyone ever again. 

It did hurt many. Henry thought of everyone that was trapped here. All of his friends from this place had been turned into ink creatures, and most of them were in pain and agony. Even the people he didn't know wanted him dead. He was made out to be a bad guy by a sick man. The man he once thought was his friend. Then, he thought of the cartoons. He thought of Boris, his true friend in this horrific studio. One that had suffered such an awful fate. All of them had. Their families had to move on without them, an empty spot that would never really be filled. Lastly, he thought of Linda. She must be worried sick. He didn't know where she was, or how she was. Did she know that he would never leave her on purpose? Was she out looking? She was probably upset, and he hated the fact that she might be super stressed out and desperate to find him. He wanted to see her again, to hold her tight and promise her that he was never leaving again. 

This was the last thing that stood in his way. He took all the feelings: the rage, sadness, despair, pain, and anger, and released it all. He held his axe tight, and with a cry, charged at the demon.

It didn't take much. The ink demon was the strongest creature here, but its tricks were all used up, and it was injured and weak. Henry was able to bury the axe deep into the creature’s stomach. He pulled it back out, the axe making a gross sound as he did. He was ready to stab the ink covered axe into the creature again, but it seemed it wasn't needed. The ink demon dropped to its knees with a low sound and fell, body convulsing. They had done it. They won.

Henry was about to celebrate, but instead watched in shock as the demon’s body melted away into two bodies. One was of Joey's, skin deathly pale and body unmoving as it bled. His body was just skin and bones, and without a second look, Henry knew that he was dead.

The alarming thing was the second body. It was small, wearing cartoon shoes that he would recognize from anywhere. It was Bendy. The toon's body was shivering weakly, and he wasn't moving or getting up. Why wasn't he getting up? Why wasn't he moving?

As Henry got closer, he was given his answer. A large, long, deep gash was on the toon's stomach. Henry knew it was from the axe. Ink was pouring from the wound. Henry knew now that this was bad. Bendy was dying. 

He dropped beside the toon quickly. “Bendy.” He breathed.

“Hey, Henry. It's good to finally meet you.” The toon said, a small smile on his face. He saw Henry looking in alarm at his stomach, and before Henry could stop him, he lifted his head and looked at the injury. His hands twitched a bit, probably from the shock and instinct to cover the wound. His hands didn't move though. Instead, Bendy only looked for a moment before letting his head fall back down.

“Oh. That's why it hurts so much.”

Henry quickly takes off his jacket and puts it on Bendy's wound, pressing hard to stop the bleeding. “Someone, go get something, anything to stop the bleeding. Please,” he begged. Neither Thomas nor Allison moved though. They just looked sadly at each other. 

Henry wanted to yell, but Bendy spoke, drawing him away from the others and his anger. “It's alright, Henry. There's no use in making them find something. It won't help.” 

“Don't say that, Bendy. Everything is going to be okay. You'll be alright.” Even as he said that, he knew it wasn't true. Ink was oozing from Bendy's mouth. It wouldn't be long before he died, and that hurt Henry more than anything else here had.

“I'm really sorry for all of this, Henry. I was never mad. I knew you would never abandon any of us. I'm just so happy to meet you, and I'm happy you won. Now everyone can be free.”

Henry was crying as he held the toon's hand. “It wasn't your fault. None of this was. If I knew, I never would have left, and I would have found another way so I wouldn't have hurt you.” There was no other way. He couldn't go back to fix it. 

“It wasn't your fault.” Bendy echoed, squeezing Henry's hand gently in reassurance. Then, he squeezed a bit as his body shuddered. He coughed, more ink falling from his lips. 

“Henry? What's it like to die?” He asked after a moment, piecut eyes barely open. 

Henry couldn't answer through his own tears. He would just try to deny that Bendy was really dying, and would try to tell him that everything was alright, even though they both knew that it wasn't. Luckily, Allison stepped forward, kneeling by Bendy. Thomas knelt on the other side of the toon.

“It's peaceful.” She said. “All your pain goes away, and everything is nice and quiet. It's like sleeping on a cloud. You'll be able to rest.”

“I'll finally get to rest?”

Allison nodded. “You'll get to rest peacefully forever.”

Bendy's eyes finally close. “It sounds nice. I can feel it coming.” 

Henry didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but he and the others drew the same conclusions, because Thomas held Bendy's other hand, and Allison talked reassuringly to the small toon. Henry held Bendy's hand while crying. Bendy squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Henry gave a squeeze back.  


It was over quickly. Bendy's breaths became slower and shorter. Finally, he took one last slow, wheezing breath, and then stilled. His grip loosened, hands going limp. He looked almost peaceful, the small smile still there on his face. 

Henry broke down, the sobs he had been holding back finally releasing. Even Thomas had teared up, and Allison looked grim. “He's in a better place now. He was tired from everything he's been through, and now he can finally rest. He's finally free, just like the rest of us.”

They sat for awhile by Bendy. Thomas found a blanket that they draped over the toon's small body. To Henry's relief, the body didn't melt. He picked Bendy's body up, and followed Allison and Thomas to the exit. He decided that he'd bury Bendy's body under a beautiful tree with flowers around it. The toon would like that, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Bendy. I'm a very evil person.


End file.
